


Lilac sky

by One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright/pseuds/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Colours" by Halsey.</p><p>Warren is red, Kurt was blue, they touched and Kurt was lilac sky, but Warren thought purple just wasn't for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Colours on a loop and made this. Enjoy.

_your little brother never tells you but he loves you so  
Your mother only smiles on her tv show _

"My family never gave a fuck about me, I don't think," Warren says to Kurt. They're lying on the bed together, after their first time, wrapped in each other's arms. Kurt snuggles further into his lover's arms. "What did you do?" He asks softly. 

_you're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope  
I hope you make it to the day you're twenty eight years old_

"Drugs," Warren says simply. "It was an easy way to escape, and my family was so rich nobody cared." He almost unconsciously touches the soft white feathers of his wings. "I tried to kill myself a few times with them. Never succeeded." Kurt kisses him on the cheek. "I'm glad."

 

_you're dripping like a saturated sunrise  
You're spilling like an overflowing sink _

Kurt looks at his lover one day and can barely breathe, he'sso beautiful, he's almost too much for a mortal to comprehend. He sometimes forgets Warren's a mutant like him, and not something from the pages of a bible, blazing light telling him to fear not.

_you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece  
And now you're ripping through the pages and the ink _

Kurt moans as his lover fills him, his blue claws tearing at the sheets in agonised lust. His Angel is perfect, ragged and raw at the edges as well as beinga Sunday school picture.

_everything is blue, his pills, his hands, his jeans_

Warren wears more blue things when he finds out how insecure his lover is about his skin. He would use blue when they painted together, cerulean shades staining his fingers, laughing when Kurt kisses the tips.

_and now I'm covered in the colours pulled apart at the seams  
And it's blue, and it's blue_

He wears blue when he fucks Kurt senseless, leaving him feeling worn and stretched afterwards.  
Satisfied and loved, like he is the exact same colour as everyone else. 

_everything is grey, his hair, his smokes, his dreams  
And he's so devoid of colour he doesn't know what it means _

As they got to know each other better, Kurt feels like something is wrong. Beneath the saucy smirk, Warren hides nightmares where he wakes up screaming. He takes up smoking, his hands shaking as he lights the cigarettes, and his hair now seems ash-blonde rather than golden.

_and he's blue, and he's blue_

Kurt begs him to go see a psychologist, to let Jean or the professor see what's wrong. But Warren brusheds it off, over and over and over.

_you were a vision in the morning when the light came through  
I know I've only felt religion since I lied with you _

The only time Warren looks truly at rest is in the early morning, when the sun shines through the curtains onto his sleeping form. Kurt reflects that this is worth sinning for - those golden mornings when all he could feel was love.

_you say you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too  
And I'm waking in the morning but it's not with you _

One day, he wakes up, and Warren's gone. All that is left was a note telling Kurt that he had gone to reconcile with his family, and not to follow him. Kurt cries all day.

_everything is blue, his hands, his pills, his jeans_  
And I'm covered in the colours pulled apart at the seams  
And it's blue, it's blue 

Kurt feels like everything reminds him of Warren. Like he's going crazy with longing. He doesn't't know what to do with himself.

_everything is grey, his hair, his smokes, his dreams_  
And he's so devoid of colour he doesn't know what it means  
And he's blue, and he's blue 

When Warren returns, he's a broken man. His family had rejected him.  
"I feel like a fuck-up" He whispers in Kurts ear that night. "You're not," Kurt whispers. "You're perfect, my love."

_you were red  
And you liked me because I was blue _

Warren grabs Kurt one day and babbles to him everything he loves about him - his sweet nature, his gorgeous skin, the way he cares about him, everything. Not leaving ou ta single detail. Kurt laughs shyly. "Why so affectionate, Liebling? Nit that I mind..."

_you touched me and I was a lilac sky_

"Because I can't do this anymore."

_and you decided purple just wasn't for you_

Kurt feels like the bottom just dropped out of his world. "What?" Warren cradles Kurt's head in his hands and gives him a slow, sweet kiss. "I - I can't. I'm so, so sorry, but I can't do this with you. You deserve someone who won't - won't taint you, won't take the good in their life and fuck it up." He kissed Kurt one last time, and flies away, powerful wings leaving Kurt behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You won't fuck me up, Warren."

Kurt stood stunned as Warren flew off. "No."

He bamfed up, startling Warren mud-flight as he appeared in a cloud of blue smoke. He grabbed onto Warren, wrapping his arms and legs around the man he loved. "No!" He snarled. "Warren Worthington III, you're not getting away that easily!" Warren stopped short. "Let me go, Kurt. I'm no good for you." Kurt kissed him, letting actions say the things his heart was screaming. Shen he broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Warren's, letting their tears mingle. "Let me decide what is good, and what isn't for me. It killed me every day to not be with you." His voice cracked. "It kills me the way you hate yourself. Let yourself be loved, Warren. Let me love you." He pressed a kiss to Warren's forehead. Warren lay his head on his lover's chest, and burst into tears.


End file.
